Creamy Baby RenLe
by VitaminABC
Summary: "Semua sengaja dibuat dengan cara yang terburu-buru. Yang penting Renjun ingin mendapat Chenle dan bisa cepat-cepat memilikinya." RenLe (NCT) Ff kolaborasi Bersama HIRUDINEA DAN STANDINGFLOWER. untuk Nhy17boonon.


**PLAYING WITH SUGAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RENLE {RENJUN X CHENLE}**

 **RATED : M**

 **WARN : BL, TYPOS, Rated M!**

 **[Collaboration FF.**

 **-Ide cerita : Hirudinea.**

 **-Pembagian tulis :**

 **Saya : 35%**

 **Hirudinea : 65%**

 **-Penasihat(?) dan Motivator:**

 **Standingflower**

 **-Hak cipta : Saya, krn ff ini telah aku beli(?).]**

 **.**

 **"Sugar is Sweet"**

"Chenle pikir, istilah _sugar daddy_ itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang patut ia pedulikan. Kemarin, abangnya yang sedikit tidak waras, memaksanya untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta. Ia sih mau-mau saja disuruh pergi ke sana untuk menggantikan kehadiran dari sang abang yang tidak dapat datang tersebut.

Lalu dengan berbekal perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa yang namanya pesta itu pasti akan memberinya banyak kesenangan dan keseruan, maka ia pun pergi.

Ke pesta.

Sendirian.

Dan bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa yang sepertinya akan pantas jika ia sebut sebagai, _sugar daddy_?"

 **Cast tambahan :**

 **Haechan : 27**

 **Mark : 29**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Topik ini telah diperbincangkan di rumahnya tadi malam. Semalam mungkin ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena situasinyapun mendesaknya untuk abai saja terhadap hal tersebut. Tapi sekarang telah berbeda, saat ini dirinya benar-benar berada pada situasi yang salah kaprah yang membuatnya jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi? Siapa namamu, manis?"

Bibir bawah miliknya ia jilat dengan kasar untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang secara perlahan kini telah merasuki dirinya. Semalam apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak kepadanya tidaklah seperti ini. Maksudnya, semalam sang kakak memang bilang bahwa di pesta ini yang datang kemungkinan besar hanyalah seorang pria, tapi mana ia tahu, bahwa pria yang dimaksudkan itu adalah pria _gay_ dewasa yang sering mengencani bocah _underage_ seperti dirinya.

Seperti halnya pria yang satu ini. Yang sejak awal ia masuk ke dalam gedung ini sudah mengikuti dan terus mengawasi dirinya dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Tuan." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan angkuh yang dimilikinya. Hal itu ia lakukan supaya pria tersebut bisa sadar bahwa sejak tadi dirinya telah merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap barbarnya itu.

"Jangan mengikutiku dan berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar terlihat seperti lintah bajingan yang sering menempeli siapapun yang berlalu di depannya." Hardiknya sambil menatap tidak suka tepat ke mata pria tersebut.

Pria itu, pria maskulin dengan gaya flamboyan miliknya yang benar-benar sangat sempurna hanya mampu mendengus dengan gaya elegan. Lalu setelah itu ia menyeringai kepada Chenle.

"Lalu? Bukankah tujuanmu datang kesini adalah untuk menarik orang-orang yang seperti diriku ini naik ke atas ranjang milikmu?" Pria itu menyeringai sekilas dan merasa tidak percaya dengan sikap terlalu angkuh yang dimiliki oleh sosok manis yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Bukan. Yang jelas, setelah aku menyampaikan salam kepada si pemilik pesta ini aku akan segera pulang. Jadi, berhentilah mengikutiku terus, Pak!" Chenle menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal untuk menuju ke meja bar, yang di mana di sana telah duduk seorang pria berwajah kalem, Jaehyun, teman kakaknya yang merupakan si tuan rumah dari pesta ulang tahun gadungan ini, untuk menyampaikan pesan dari sang kakak bahwa malam ini ia sedang berhalangan untuk datang dan hanya mampu menitipkan segalanya kepada sang adik.

 _"Are you_ Jaehyun? _I'm_ Chenle, Haechan's _lil'bro. He can't come, so I'm here to represent him. He say really sorry for cannot come in this 'birthday party' , but he wish you'll stay healthy and stop being so annoy. It's enough for me, happy birthday ."_

Ia menyampaikan seluruh pesan dari sang kakak hanya dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Dan setelah itu ia langsung membalikkan tubuh, berniat untuk segera pergi dari pesta sinting tidak bermanfaat ini.

Sementara si itu sendiri, kini ia hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena merasa tidak paham dengan ucapan yang tadi diucapkan oleh Chenle, -sepertinya dia sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Setelah berbalik arah, Chenle tanpa pikir panjang langsung menumpahkan seluruh sumpah serapah miliknya. Bajingan kepada sang kakak yang telah menipunya. Memang benar pesta ini hanya dihadiri oleh para pria, awalnya ia pikir para pria itu adalah pria baik-baik yang selalu gila kerja seperti kakaknya yang mungkin tidak akan terlalu perduli dengan hal yang lain lagi selain pekerjaan.

Tapi ternyata prasangka miliknya ini sangatlah salah. Pesta ini, yang katanya adalah pesta ulang tahun, pada kenyatannya tidaklah benar. Ini bukanlah pesta ulang tahun, tapi semua ini malah lebih terlihat seperti pesta _sex_ bagi para _gay ._

Lihat di sudut ruangan sana, ada satu pasangan kelebihan hormon yang sedang bercumbu dan membelai. Lalu tengok ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, di sana sedang ada pria berwajah sangar yang sedang menciumi seorang bocah -yang mungkin seusia dengannya, dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Huh, dia merinding berlama-lama di tempat ini, dan bagaimana pula kakaknya yang selalu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik itu bisa berteman dengan seorang pria bernama Jaehyun yang suka menggelar pesta seperti ini.

 _ **"BRUK"**_

Seseorang dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat besar dan menyeramkan tiba-tiba datang dan menabrak tubuh miliknya, hingga membuat dia jadi oleng dan hampir terjatuh karena tidak mampu mengontrol keseimbangan tubuhnya akibat dari tubrukan tadi.

 _"Wow, look at this adorable baby."_

Chenle mengumpat geram di dalam hatinya saat pria yang tadi menabrak tubuhnya itu secara sangat tidak sopan mencolek dagu miliknya. Ia berdecak sebentar lalu memilih untuk melangkah minggir dari hadapannya dan segera berlalu saja dari pria kurang ajar tersebut. Baginya, meladeni orang sinting itu tidak penting, dan jika ia masih bersikeras meladeninya, maka nanti yang ada ia pun juga akan jadi sama sintingnya dengan orang tersebut.

Sungguh, ini abang gilanya pasti sejak awal sudah ada niatan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kandang manusia gila ini. Dasar abang mucikari sialan! Tega menumbalkan adiknya sendiri di sini tanpa berpikir jernih sama sekali. Tau begini ia menyesal mau menggantikannya untuk datang ke sini.

 _ **"BRUK"**_

"Bajingan! Sekarang apa lagi!" Satu umpatan secara reflek keluar dari celah bibir miliknya saat dirinya secara tidak terduga lagi-lagi kembali ditabrak oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak, lalu berdecih pelan saat kali ini yang menabraknya adalah pria yang terus mengganggunya sejak dari awal dia masuk ke dalam gedung ini.

"Oh, kau lagi." Ia berkata santai lalu berusaha tidak peduli padanya sambil kembali mengambil sisi jalan yang lain untuk menghindarinya. Well, dia malas berurusan dengan siapapun orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau pulang bersamaku." Pria itu menarik leher miliknya lalu memaksa untuk membawa dirinya keluar dari gedung ini, secara bersama.

"Hah?" Pikirannya berubah menjadi linglung secara spontan saat pria itu terus menarik tubuhnya. Linglung entah karena aroma tubuh orang ini yang benar-benar terasa sangat memabukkan, atau mungkin malah karena ketampanannya yang terlihat sangat luar biasa jika ia perhatikan dari dekat seperti ini.

"Kau lihat pria tadi? Dia masih mengincarmu, jika kau pulang sendiri, kemungkinan besar kau akan berakhir dengan terkapar di ranjang miliknya. Tapi semua akan berbeda kalau kau mau ikut denganku, aku jamin kau akan aman darinya." Bisik pria tersebut tepat di telinga milik Chenle saat mereka telah keluar dari gedung tempat pesta itu diadakan.

"Namaku Renjun, dan aku tidak setua tadi untuk kau panggil dengan sebutan 'Pak'." Pria yang mengaku sebagai Renjun itu menghalangi Chenle untuk merespon ucapannya dengan cara menyelanya seperti ini.

"Jadi, manis. Daripada kau berakhir dengan pria seram tadi, maka akan lebih baik jika kau menghabiskan malam yang indah ini bersama dengan pria tampan seperti diriku. Bagaimana?"

Aneh, gila, dan tidak waras.

Itulah kesan yang dapat Chenle tangkap dari sosok pria bernama Renjun yang sekarang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya pada sisi mobil milik orang tersebut. Ia sudah ingin mengutuk, namun ia tahan saat sadar bahwa sedari tadi pria itu teruslah menatapi dirinya dengan tatapan memuja yang tampak begitu mendamba. Yeah, ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata dirinya ini sangatlah memiliki potensi mendalam untuk menggaet seorang _gay_ seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mau ikut denganmu?" Ia mencoba untuk meladeni _flirting_ murahan itu dengan kalimat basi miliknya. Dan jangan tanya dia belajar ini dari mana, karena jawabannya sudahlah sangat pasti dari sang kakak. Kakaknya itu, dari luarnya saja terlihat baik, tapi aslinya? Dia itu terkadang sangatlah sialan.

"Kepuasan, mungkin?" Renjun menaikkan satu alis miliknya sambil menyeringai dan tetap mempertahankan tatapan mata miliknya kepada Chenle.

 _"Satisfaction? How so enticing this word."_ Chenle menyeringai kepada Renjun sambil tangannya ia angkat untuk memeluk bahu milik pria tersebut. Dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah bunyi teriakan sakit yang cukup nyaring keluar dari mulut milik Renjun.

"Kau, hanya antarkan aku sampai ke rumah sekarang juga." Ia bersedekap santai, merasa puas karena telah berhasil melumpuhkan Renjun dengan menggunakan dengkul miliknya tadi.

Jadi? Selama memeluk bahu milik Renjun tadi, Chenle menarik tubuh pria itu untuk ia tendang dengan menggunakan dengkul miliknya? Begitu? Wow...

 **...**

"Jadi adik, siapakah pria tampan yang semalam mengantarkanmu pulang?" Haechan, kakak Chenle, menanyai sang adik yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyeduh teh di meja makan mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat antusias.

Chenle mendengus sejenak sebelum menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan mematikan, "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau memang sengaja melakukan ini untuk mempertemukanku dengan si Renjun itukan?" Chenle memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat raut wajah milik Haechan sedikit berubah karena ucapannya barusan. Jadi, memang benarkan jika kakaknya ini sengaja mengumpankannya kepada pria itu.

"Keanehan pertama; aku baru masuk dan dia tiba-tiba telah ada di belakang tubuhku, seperti seolah-olah dia telah lama menantiku. Kedua; saat kami berada di dalam mobil, dia tahu siapa namaku padahal aku belum pernah sekalipun menyebutkan nama milikku. Dan yang terakhir; dia tahu alamat rumah ini padahal selama di dalam mobil aku hanya diam saja. _See_? Kau memang sengaja melakukan hal ini padaku kan? Coba katakan dibayar berapa kau olehnya sampai tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku." Chenle menghirup aroma tehnya dengan jengkel mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dari pikirannya yang saat ini sedang kacau karena ulah dari sang kakak itu.

"Kau tidak seratus persen benar, tapi juga tidak seratus persen salah, sih. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya," Haechan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menggaruk kulit kepala miliknya untuk memikirkan kalimat apakah yang sekiranya cocok untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Dengar ya _hyung,_ pokonya aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini lagi kalau kau kembali menyuruhku." Chenle menyesap teh miliknya dengan pelan lalu menyusul sang kakak untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tsk, jadi begini wahai adikku yang manis. Semalam aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa datang ke sana, karena kau taukan semalam aku pergi ke mana?" Haechan menaikkan satu alisnya main-main.

"Masa bodoh." Ketus Chenle dengan jengkel.

"Semalam Mark sakit, jadi mana bisa aku meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sakit yang sangat dingin, sepi, sunyi, senyap, menceka-"

"Jangan hiperbolis, _please_." Chenle menghentikan celotehan tidak penting dari sang kakak dengan kalimat sarkas miliknya dan hal itupun langsung membuat Haechan jadi berdecih kesal.

"Baiklah, potong bagian itu. Jadi adikku, aku semalam memanglah tidak benar-benar sengaja memaksamu untuk datang ke sana. Aku melakukan itu karena aku sungguh tidak bisa datang dan bukan karena aku ingin mengumpankanmu kepada pria itu. Ok, soal Renjun itu, aku memang sengaja memberitahunya kalau kau akan datang ke pesta itu."

"Tapi Sayang, dengarkan aku. Renjun itu baik. Tidak seratus persen baik sih, tapi dia memang tipikal pria yang bisa dipercaya. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau coba saja untuk berkencan dengannya? Atau kalau kau tidak mau memiliki hubungan yang terikat seperti itu, kau kan bisa hanya sekedar bermain-main saja dengannya. Jadikan _sugar daddy_ , ambil uangnya secara perlahan, habisi harta miliknya, lalu setelah dia miskin kau tinggal buang saja dia."

"Bagaimana? Saran dariku bagus juga kan? Sudahlah, aku tahu kau itu sudah besar. Umurmu berapa? Dua puluh tiga 'kan? Dan berhentilah menganggap kalau kau itu masih di 'bawah umur', dasar bocah sok manis." Kalau Chenle suka berkata sarkasme, itu tandanya sang kakaklah yang mengajarinya. Bertahun-tahun ditinggal pergi kedua orangtua memang memberikan efek yang sangat luar biasa kepada mereka. Dan lihatlah betapa sangat anehnya cara mereka saling berinteraksi satu sama lain seperti yang tadi.

"Memangnya dia sangat kaya?" Chenle membuang mukanya kesal kepada sang kakak.

"Tentu saja! Dengar ya, semua temanku itu kaya, aku mana sudi berteman dengan orang miskin. Kita realistis saja Sayang, kau pikir akan jadi seperti apa kita kalau kita berteman dengan orang miskin? Heol, seperti kau punya uang saja untuk membelikan mereka hadiah." Haechan menepuk kepala milik Chenle dengan tepukan halus tangan miliknya. Dan hal tersebut langsung direspon oleh Chenle dengan tepisan kasar.

"Tapi," Haechan menahan mulut sang adik yang hendak bersuara, "Jangan terlihat murahan, kita memang suka pada uang, tapi uang itu bukam segalanya. Terkadang kau harus memainkan peran yang mengharuskanmu untuk terlihat seperti primadona agung yang begitu dipuja. Bukan pengemis sialan yang minta dikasihani. Jadi intinya, janganlah bersikap murahan sebutuh apapun kau itu."

" _You are the real ."_ Chenle menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan kesal miliknya, "Tapi, berikan saja dia nomorku jika dia memang minta. " _He's handsome, by the way._ "

" _Yeah, I'm the real pimp and you are the real bitch that I ever have._ " Haechan terkekeh lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Renjun yang sejak beberapa bulan kemarin terus menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang sang adik kepadanya. Pria itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu memang sudah bertemu dengan Chenle, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan langsung tertarik kepada sang adik. Padahal durasi pertemuan mereka saja sangat singkat. Ugh, adiknya itu memang sangat luar biasa jika soal menggaet pria.

 **...**

 **...**

Pertemuan kedua bagi Chenle diatur oleh sang kakak. Kali ini mereka bertemu di depan kampusnya dengan si Renjun yang langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mobil untuk setelahnya mereka pergi ke sebuah hotel.

Kenapa semua ini terdengar seperti sangat terburu-buru?

Jangan heran, karena pada dasarnya sifat milik Renjun itu sangatlah gegabah. Jiwa terburu-buru ingin memiliki miliknya itu sudahlah sangat mendarah daging pada dirinya.

Dan Chenle tidak menyangka bahwa Renjun akan seperti ini, belum apa-apa sudah mengajaknya main ke hote? Padahal mereka saja belum membuat kesepakatan sama sekali, dan apakah memang seperti ini konsep hubungan yang disukai oleh para pria dewasa itu?

"Kau melamun?" Renjun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah milik Chenle yang sekarang tengah termenung dalam diam entah karena apa.

"Kenapa langsung membawaku ke hotel?" Chenle menolehkan kepalanya kepada Renjun dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh waspada.

"Hanya ingin." Renjun mengedikkan bahunya santai sambil terus membimbing badan milik Chenle untuk masuk ke dalam kamar hotel yang telah disewanya tadi.

"Aku belum siap untuk mengangkang di depanmu, omong-omong. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa meniduriku nanti." Chenle memeluk pinggang milik Renjun saat pria itu mendekap lehernya dengan sangat hangat. Dan ucapan miliknya yang terdengar sangat frontal itu benar-benar begitu sukses untuk membuat Renjun jadi terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga belum ingin menidurimu. Dan kaupun juga terlalu manis untuk langsung kutiduri." Ucap Renjun singkat lalu mendudukkan Chenle di sofa kamar hotel ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam sana.

"Lalu kalau bukan karena ingin meniduriku, memangnya apa alasan masuk akal lain yang akan kau katakan untuk menjelaskan ini? Membawa bocah yang katamu manis ini masuk ke dalam kamar hotel? Yakin, tidak mau menidurinya?" Chenle balas menatap Renjun saat pria itu malah menyeringai -tampan, kepadanya.

"So? Pola hubungan apa yang kau suka?" Renjun mengabaikan kalimat godaan dari Chenle dan beralih ke topik yang lain.

"Hanya bermain-main atau serius? Kau ingin bermain denganku, maka akupun akan meladeninya dengan sesukaku. Atau, kalau kau ingin serius, maka akupun juga akan bersikap dengan sangat serius kepadamu." Sambil tetap menyeringai, Renjun menarik pinggang milik Chenle untuk semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Jadi? Kau ingin memilih yang mana?" Senyum mematikan penuh kecongkaan hati ia pamerkan kepada Chenle yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu yang tidak menentu.

"Kau terlalu tergesa-gesa." Chenle menyampirkan tangannya ke bahu milik Renjun, "Kenyataannya kita masihlah memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain-main sebelum beralih kepada hal yang lebih serius. Dan apa ini? Kenapa kau seolah mendesakku untuk hanya memilih satu hal saja darimu? Jadi, daripada aku yang memilih, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menentukan? Aku tahu, sejak awal kaulah yang menjadi pihak paling mendamba dalam kasus hubungan ini."

"Kau sangat sulit ditebak." Renjun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup sekilas bibir ranum yang ada di depannya tersebut. "Masih sangat jelas sekali betapa kemarin kau sangat merasa terganggu karena keberadaanku, tapi lihat sekarang?" Renjun membiarkan bibirnya berada satu senti di depan bibir Chenle untuk menyeringai kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tampak murahan sekarang?" Chenle mengangkat satu kaki miliknya ke atas paha milik Renjun dan menggesekkannya dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

"Tidak. Kau lebih tampak seperti seseorang yang sangat menantang, mungkin." Renjun membiarkan kaki nakal itu bermain-main di atas kaki miliknya lalu mengurung pinggang indah milik bocah itu ke dalam dekapan posesif miliknya.

"Ya, semua orang memang sering berkata seperti itu. Jadi, katakan padaku apakah aku orang menantang pertama yang berhasil memikatmu-aww, jangan menggigit cupingku!" Chenle menggerutu kesal saat Renjun menggigit cupingnya dengan sangat mengejutkan. Digigit itu sakit, setidaknya jika Renjun melumatnya, mungkin itu akan terasa nikmat. Sementara ini? Pria itu malah menggigitnya, dengan sangat keras pula.

"Kemarin malam aku perhatikan telingamu masih bersih. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sudah memasang tindik?" Renjun abai akan hal itu dan memperhatikan tindikan yang sepertinya masih baru milik bocah itu dengan tatapan miliknya.

"Temanku bilang ini keren, jadi aku pasang saja satu di telinga kiriku. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Chenle menyentuh tindik itu dan memamerkannya kepada Renjun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat riang. Pada dasarnya dia itu masih anak-anak, suka dipuji dan sangat haus perhatian, sehingga wajar sajakan jika ia bersikap seperti itu kepada Renjun.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Jujur, aku lebih suka dengan dirimu yang aku temui sebulan yang lalu. Kau tidak lupa 'kan? Tentang kejadian yang di toserba itu, saat kau dan kakakmu sedang belanja dan bertemu denganku? Kau sangat manis saat itu." Renjun menyentuh cuping telinga bertindik milik Chenle dengan jemari miliknya.

"Oh, jadi pria yang waktu itu dirimu. Pantas rasanya sangat tidak asing dengan wajah ini." Chenle mengangguk singkat setelah sekelebat kisah kilas balik miliknya tentang kejadian yang dimaksudkan itu kembali terlintas di pikiran miliknya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi menganggur kini ia angkat untuk memeluk leher milik Renjun dan menarik wajah itu untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Ia memajukan wajahnya lalu memperhatikan pahatan sempurna wajah itu dengan mata jeli miliknya, "Kau tampan." Itulah kalimat singkat yang ia lontarkan kepada Renjun yang langsung dihadiahi oleh pria itu dengan kecupan di pipinya yang terasa sangat lembut.

Sebuah dorongan halus Chenle lakukan untuk menjauhkan tubuh milik Renjun darinya. Lalu, sambil menyeringai ia berkata; "Kau tampan, tapi sayang, aku belum terlalu tertarik padamu."

Renjun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan baik. Kepalanya ia tengokkan kepada Chenle dan melihat bahwa kini bocah itu sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatmu jadi tertarik padaku. Percaya padaku, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan merangkak di atas tubuhku." Renjun menyilangkan kakinya lalu menatap Chenle dengan tatapan tidak main-main miliknya.

Chenle hanya mendengus pelan untuk merespon pria itu, "Wow, kau terdengar sangat menyeramkan sungguh. Coba tunjukkan padaku, bagian mana dari dirimu yang akan mampu membuatku jadi seperti itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku bisa menunjukkannya sekarang juga kalau kau sudah merasa sangat tidak sabaran." Tangannya kembali merambat ke tubuh milik Chenle yang tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh bocah itu dengan sentakan keras miliknya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah siap. Dan untuk saat ini, aku rasa aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Aku pikir bermanja-manja dan saling menggoda denganmu itu seru."

"Jadi? Hanya ingin bermain-main saja ya? Hm, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu." Seringaian mematikan miliknya ia pamerkan kepada Chenle yang saat ini hanya mampu menatapnya dengan tatapan kikuk, entah karena gugup atau memang bingung tidak tahu harus meresponnya bagaimana.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Chenle memotong daun bawang yang ada di depannya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat malas untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jangan cemberut." Haechan menegurnya sambil mengaduk kaldu ayam miliknya dengan pelan.

Chenle yang mendengar itu mendengus, " _Hyung_ , Renjun itu seperti apa?" Daun bawang yang telah selesai dipotong ia serahkan kepada Haechan yang langsung diterima dengan cepat olehnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sudah mulai tertarik padanya?" Haechan mengecilkan apinya untuk fokus mendengarkan seluruh celotehan dari sang adik.

"Belum sih. Aku hanya merasa dia memang tampan, tapi aku masih belum bisa benar-benar tertarik padanya."

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa _move on_ dari bocah tengil itu." Haechan bersedekap tida suka saat ia mulai mencium aroma tidak mengenakkan dari kalimat milik sang adik tadi.

"Hei! Paca-ah tidak, mantan maksudku, dia itu tidak setengil yang kau kira. Dia itu, meskipun sangat cuek padaku, tapi sebenarnya sangatlah say-"

"Iya, dia memang sayang. Dan saking sayangnya dia, dia bahkan sampai tega memutuskanmu." Haechan menyela ucapan sang adik karena merasa sangat jengkel sebab bocah itu terlalu membanggakan sang mantan pacar yang menurutnya tidaklah ada keren-kerennya sama sekali.

Chenle semakin mendengus tidak suka saat sang kakak malah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya ketika ia tengah membela sang mantan pacar. Benar sih mantannya itu sangat tengil, tapikan setidaknya dari sang mantan itulah ia dapat belajar banyak hal tentang bagaimana cara menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Terserah kau ingin bilang apa." Ketus, dingin, dan kesal. Chenle mencebikkan bibirnya denga kesal.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan di kulkas. Kalau kau lapar tinggal hangatkan saja. Makanan ini rasanya tidak akan berubah sampai besok pagi. Jadi, selagi aku pergi, jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan jangan sampai lupa makan." Haechan memasukkan mekanan yang ada di dalam kotak makanan ke dalam kulkas miliknya. Dan sembari menata kotak-kotak makanan tersebut, sesekali ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah Chenle dan memberinya beberapa wejangan sebelum dia pergi.

Acaranya nanti Haechan akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga pacarnya yang semalam baru selesai dioperasi dan akan menginap di sana sampai besok. Iya, Mark pacarnya yang berandal itu sedang sakit. Dan itu semua akibat dari balapan liar yang diikutinya. Saat itu mungkin pacarnya sedang apes, karena dari cerita yang ia dengar, katanya Mark mengalami kecelakaan, dia menabrak trotoar jalan hingga tubuh beserta motor miliknya terseret sampai sepuluh meter dari lokasi kecelakaan.

Mark mengalami cidera kaki dan harus dioperasi. Untung pria itu lukanya tidak parah, karena jika sampai dia terluka parah, maka sudah pasti Haechan akan langsung pergi menemui sang dokter dan meneriakinya supaya memutilasi saja tubuh milik sang pacar agar pacarnya itu bisa segera berhenti melalukan kegiatan tidak penting ini dari sekarang.

Chenle mengangguk singkat dan membantu sang kakak menata kotak makanan itu supaya bisa tersusun dengan rapi di dalam lemari pendingin miliknya. Dan ya, rumahnya pasti akan terasa sangat sunyi jika sang kakak sedang pergi seperti ini. Kecuali jika ia bisa membawa satu tamu tampan ke dalam rumah miliknya. Bagaimana? Apakah dia harus mengundang Renjun datang kemari untuk menemaninya? Selagi dia sedang ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Semoga Mark bisa cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Satu kecupan Haechan layangkan ke pipi milik sang adik dengan sayang, "Tinggal tunggu supnya masak maka kau harus cepat makan. Aku akan pergi sekarang, jadi jaga diri baik-baik." Haechan membawa tas punggung miliknya setelah tadi sempat berpamitan dengan sang adik dan langsung segera menuju ke pintu keluar karena taksi yang telah ia pesan sudah siap di depan pagar rumahnya.

Chenle menyeringai tipis lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Iya, dia akan menghubungi Renjun. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, dan dia yakin pria itu pasti sudah pulang dari kantornya. Jadi, daripada pria itu bercapek-capek sendirian di dalam rumahnya, maka akan lebih baik jika dia datang ke sini dan menemuinya. Dengan begitukan mereka nanti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Baru saja dia hendak menekan nomor milik pria berusia dua puluh delapan itu, bel rumahnya telah berbunyi. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara bel itu, sejenak ia matikan kompor miliknya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum keluar untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Pintu itu ia buka dengan perlahan dan saat ia mendongak, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok Renjun yang telah berdiri angkuh di depannya dengan masih memekai setelan kerja miliknya. _Well_ , jika Chenle perhatikan, Renjun memang sangat menawan, apalagi jika sudah berjas seperti ini. Ugh, terasa seperti pria itu telah sangat siap untuk menikahinya. Hahaha... Tawa hambar yang sangat renyah terseru dari dalam hati miliknya.

"Kakakmu memberitauku bahwa kau malam ini akan ditinggal sendirian di rumah, jadi aku, selaku teman 'main-mainmu' dengan sangat berbaik hatinya datang kemari untuk menemanimu supaya kau tidak merasa kesepian." Tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu, Renjun sudah mendekap tubuh milik Chenle dan menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi, Kakakku yang memberitahumu?" Chenle balas memeluk tubuh milik Renjun dan menurut saja saat pria itu mendudukkannya ke atas sofa sederhana berwarna merah yang ada di ruang tamunya tersebut.

"Hn, Haechan memang sangat sayang padamu dan bahkan dia tidak mau kau merasa kesepian, jadi dia mengundangku ke sini untuk menemanimu." Renjun menghujani wajah manis milik Chenle dengan kecupan lembut miliknya. Dan hal itupun langsung direspon Chenle dengan suara kikikan geli yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga milik Renjun.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah kau berikan kepada Kakakku hingga dia mau melakukan semua ini." Chenle menyandarkan badannya ke dada milik Renjun dan seketika pria itu langsung mendekapnya dengan sayang dari belakang.

"Apa? Aku tidak memberikan apapun kepada kakakmu. Dia memang benar-benar ingin kita menjadi dekat, sungguh." Renjun mencuri satu lumatan kecil di bibir merah ranum milik anak manis ini dari belakang.

"Kenapa terdengar seperti dia ingin menjualku padamu ya?" Chenle mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung melayangkan tatapan curiga miliknya kepada Renjun. Sebab, mana percaya dia dengan kalimat singkat yang diucapkan olehnya tadi.

Kakaknya itu, tidaklah sesederhana apa yang dikatakan oleh Renjun tadi. Tidak memberinya apa-apa? Omong-kosong! Kakaknya itu sama-sama sangat pamrih seperti dirinya, jadi mustahil kalau sang kakak tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari semua ini.

"Kau hampir sama seperti Haechan, tiga tahun aku berteman dengannya dan ya, dia itu benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dibohongi. Seperti dirimu yang sekarang ini." Renjun merubah posisi mereka dengan mengangkat Chenle ke atas pangkuan miliknya, awalnya bocah itu sedikit menolak, tapi setelah sedikit ia paksa, maka kini bocah itupun langsung terduduk manis di atas pangkuan miliknya.

"Tapi aku lebih menarik dari Kakakku." Inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Chenle. Ia tidak suka dengan siapapun yang berani menyama-nyamakan atau bahkan membanding-bandingkannya dengan sang kakak. Sang kakak memang keren, tapi baginya tentu saja kakaknya itu tidak lebih keren dari dirinya.

"Ya, kau memang berkali-kali lebih menarik jika dibandingkan dengan kakakmu." Renjun mengangguk singkat sambil menatap mata milik Chenle, "Boleh aku bertanya? Kapan terakhir kali kita berciuman?"

Chenle mengedikkan bahu miliknya, ia pikir mungkin ini sudah lebih dari dua hari mereka tidak bertemu. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah sehari sebelum dua hari tersebut. Jadi ya, kemungkinan besar terakhir kali mereka berciuman adalah tiga hari yang lalu. Saat mereka bertemu di hotel waktu itu.

"Semalam aku melakukan onani dengan membayangkan wajahmu, aku bahkan bermimpi kita berciuman dengan sangat panas di atas sofa kamarku." Renjun menyeringai samar sambil menjilati telinga milik Chenle dengan begitu sensual yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi mengerang samar.

"Kau onani? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Barangkali aku bisa membantu." Chenle menyeringai pelan lalu merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Renjun dan menggesekkan genital berbalut celana milik mereka masing-masing dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku." Renjun membuka kancing kemeja milik Chenle secara perlahann, "Kau mungkin sengaja ingin membuatku onani jadi kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku." Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyerang leher terbuka milik Chenle. Sentuhannya begitu halus, ia hanya menyesapnya dengan dalam lalu menggigitnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Eungh... Sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukan onani. Kan sudah ada aku di sini." Seringaian nakal terpatri di wajah manis milik Chenle. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus rambut milik Renjun yang ada di perpotongan leher miliknya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap untuk mengangkang di depanku?" Renjun beralih ke permukaan kulit yang lain untuk terus menikmati betapa sangat lembut dan halusnya permukaan kulit tersebut.

"Ahkh..." Satu pekikan kecil keluar dari celah bibir milik Chenle saat dirasanya Renjun terlalu dalam menggigit permukaan leher miliknya.

"Kau sangat sensitif." Renjun mengangkat sejenak kepalanya sebelum kembali menyerang leher terbuka itu dengan gigitan yang terasa lebih panas bagi Chenle.

Chenle sendiri yang mendapatkan perlakuan seintim itu dari Renjun pun hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tinggi. Membiarkan Renjun menginvasi lehernya itu dengan sesuka hati.

Kemeja merah milik Chenle telah tanggal dan kini bagian atas tubuh milik bocah itu telah benar-benar telanjang. Jika Renjun perhatikan, tubuh milik Chenle sangatlah terlihat begitu ideal dan pas bagi dirinya. Pinggangnya bagus, tidak terlalu berisi dan tidak terlalu ramping seperti wanita. Dan begitupun perutnya, tidak terlihat buncit atau bahkan terlihat kurus. Tipenya sekali, sungguh.

"Argh..." Chenle menjambak rambut milik Renjun saat ia merasakan mulut itu telah beralih untuk menyerang bahu serta dada miliknya. Rasanya begitu aneh, sedikit menggelitik di perutnya. Dan ia tidak bisa benar-benar menjamin bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mereka yang akan saling memuaskan di atas ranjang.

Ini bukan berarti dia seseorang yang murahan yang bisa ditarik dengan mudah ke atas ranjang. Hanya saja ini lebih kepada Renjun yang sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Dia memang belum pernah memiliki pengalaman tentang berhubungan dengan seorang pria dewasa yang seperti Renjun, tapi jika dilihat dari caranya mencium, ia tahu bahwa Renjun itu merupakan tipikal pria yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak sabaran.

Dia akui dia memang belum pernah melakukan _sex,_ tapi jika hanya membantunya memuaskan diri, mungkin dia masih bisa. Jadi, jika nanti mereka akan benar-benar berakhir telanjang di atas ranjang, maka ia rasa ia hanya akan mengimbangi kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pria itu dengan kemampuan seadanya yang ia miliki.

"Jika aku menciummu, maka ini akan menjadi ciuman kedua bagi kita." Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dari area sekitar dada dan bahu milik Chenle lalu menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan penuh gelora nafsu miliknya.

"Euhm..." Chenle menerima ciuman dari Renjun dengan mulut yang sangat terbuka. Kakinya ia kaitkan dengan sangat erat ke pinggang milik pria tersebut dan iapun juga melakukan sedikit gerakan menggoda, yaitu menggesekkan genital berbalut celana milik mereka dengan tempo yang sangat kacau.

"Eunghh..." Satu lenguhan keluar dari mulut milik Chenle saat Renjun benar-benar terlalu bersemangat mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu, meski Chenle sudah berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi gerakan lidah itu, namun tetap saja ia kalah dengan kepiawaian milik Renjun.

Hampir lima menit, setelahnya Renjun bisa merasakan bahwa kini Chenle sudah sangat kepayahan untuk mengimbangi ciuman darinya. Maka dari itu, dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia pun terpaksa melepaskan bibir milik Chenle dan menatap wajah manis yang kini sudah nampak sangat sayu itu dengan tatapan berkilat penuh ambisi miliknya.

"Waaa!" Dengan napas yang masih sedikit belum stabil, Chenle, berteriak sedikit nyaring saat Renjun mengangkat tubuhnya ala koala dan entah akan membawanya kemana.

"Di mana kamarmu?" Renjun menaikkan tubuh milik Chenle dari gendongannya saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pintu, yang ditebaknya sebagai kamar milik bocah manisnya ini.

"Di sini?" Ucap Renjun lagi saat mereka telah benar-benar sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditujunya tadi. Chenle hanya mampu memganggukkan kepalanya dengan lunglai dan tidak terlalu banyak tingkah karena dia merasa telah benar-benar sangat nyaman berada di dalam gendongan milik Renjun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar milik Chenle dengan Renjun yang masih senantiasa menggendong bocah itu ke dalam gendongan erat miliknya. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti untuk menuju ke atas ranjang karena memang tempat itulah yang menjadi incaran utama bagi dirinya.

Sembari berjalan, sesekali ia masih melayangkan kecupan lembut bak kupu-kupu terbang di sekitar area leher milik Chenle yang sekarang tengah sibuk mendongak dan memberinya akses penuh untuk membuat karya seni yang begitu indah di permukaan kulit yang tak kalah indah dan halus itu.

"Aeugh...!" Chenle mengeluarkan suara erangan keras saat Renjun membanting tubuh mereka secara bersamaan ke atas ranjang hingga menyebabkan penis mereka, yang sama-sama tegang, jadi bergesekan dan bertumukan. Jika dijelaskan, rasanya itu sungguhlah sangat linu.

" _Hyung..._! Arrghh!" Seru Chenle secara spontan ketika puting miliknya telah terasa sangat basah karena dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan panas, yang tak lain adalah mulut milik Renjun.

Renjun mengabaikan suara desahan merdu pengundang birahi itu untuk tetap fokus pada puting menggemaskan yang sekarang tengah dihisapnya dengan sangat kuat. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk melepaskan zipper celana milik Chenle dan menanggalkan kain pengganggu itu dari tubuhnya.

" _Baby?_ " Renjun mengangkat sejenak kepalanya untuk memperhatikan wajah gelisah dan sayu milik Chenle dengan mata tajam miliknya. Tangannya yang tadi telah berhasil menanggalkan celana yang dipakai oleh Chenle tadi kini telah ia kerahkan untuk mengelus lembut permukaan paha yang ada di bawah tindihannya itu dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual.

Chenle merasakannya. Perutnya terasa sangat aneh, berputar-putar seperti sedang diaduk dengan gila. Dan semua itu jadi semakin bertambah parah saat Renjun menatap matanya dengan begitu tajam dan. Ia merinding, seluruh bulu romanya bahkan sampai berdiri karena hal tersebut.

Dengan setengah ragu, Chenle mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher milik Renjun dengan erat untuk membalas tatapan penuh kharisma itu dengan tatapan menggoda yang ia miliki.

 _"Baby? You call me 'Baby'?"_ Nada bicaranya terdengar setengah main-main, " _So, shall I call you 'Daddy'?"_ Chenle membisikkan kalimat itu dengan menggunakan suara desisan, setengah mendesah, tepat ke telinga milik Renjun.

Setelah mendengar itu, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Renjun adalah menyeringai dan bangkit dari atas tubuh milik Chenle, _"Sounds good."_ Lalu segera melepaskan pakaian miliknya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sedikit lambat, yang mana hal itu langsung mengundang Chenle untuk ikut bangkit juga dan membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya itu.

Ketika Chenle tengah melepaskan kancing kemeja milik Renjun, bocah itu merasakan tengkuk miliknya ditarik dengan sangat lembut oleh tangan besar milik pria tersebut, dan ia ditarik ke dalam ciuman intim miliknya yang berlangsung dengan sangat panas.

Awalnya bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, tapi saat Renjun mulai meluncurkan tangannya untuk meraba penis berbalut celana dalam milik Chenle, maka bocah itupun lambat laun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam ciuman mereka. Renjun menahan tengkuk itu dengan kuat untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka dan mengabaikan seluruh tingkah milik Chenle yang sekarang jadi semakin menggila karena penisnya telah benar-benar sangat ia pinjat dengan tempo yang begitu cepat.

"Eurhm..." Chenle mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam mengontrol gerakan tubuh dan gejolak nafsunya sendiri, hingga kini ia jadi semakin meracau dan benar-benar bergerak dal kegelisahan parah miliknya. Tangannya yang tadi ia pakai untuk melepaskan kemeja milik Renjun telah terkulai tak berdaya di bahu milik pria tersebut.

"Daripada menyebutmu dengan panggilan _Baby,_ sejujuenya aku lebih tertarik untuk memanggilmu dengan panggilan _Sugar._ Karena kau tahu, kau itu sangatlah manis, sungguh." Renjun melepaskan celana miliknya dan itu tepat berada di depan mata milik Chenle. Chenle merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang karena hal itu, dan ya, itu semua karena dia memang belum pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

"Ekhem, jadi apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Daddy_ ?" Chenle mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal kepada Renjun. Dan hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengurangi sedikit kadar kegugupannya yang sekarang telah melambung tinggi di dalam benak.

"Terserah, kita di sini hanya sedang bermain-mainkan?" Renjun telah selesai melepaskan celana miliknya, dan kini mereka benar-benar telah telanjang satu sama lain.

Renjun sedikit bersiul sebelum kembali merunduk untuk menindih tubuh milik Chenle dan mengurung bocah itu, "Aku rasa kau benar-benar telah siap untuk mengangkang di depanku, maksudnya aku rasa kau telah siap untuk melakukan ini denganku." Ucapnya sambil melumat lembut cuping telinga kanan milik bocah itu.

"Eungh... Tentuuh saja." Chenle memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk menikmati gelenyar rasa nikmat yang secara perlahan kini telah kembali mendera tubuhnya.

Telinganya dilumat dengan begitu nikmat, puting miliknya bahkan juga sudah dipilin dengan begitu teratur oleh tangan milik Renjun dengan cara bergantian dan bergilir. Penisnya, pria itu juga tidak lupa untuk memanjakan penis miliknya.

Dipijat, tekan dan sesekali ujung penis miliknya juga digodai oleh kuku-kuku sedikit tajam milik pria tersebut. Hal ini membuat dia jadi kesulitan untuk mengendalikan suara desahan miliknya yang semakin lama malah jadi semakin menjadi.

"Aughh _Da-ddy!_ Eunghh! Apaah yaanghhk kau masukkann ke dalam analkuuh!" Susah payah Chenle bersuara saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing memasuki lubang pantat miliknya. Ia menengok ke bawah dengan kesulitan, dan melihat dari celah tubuh mereka, bahwa Renjun kini sedang berusaha untuk melonggarkan lubangnya dengan menggunakan jari.

Namun, fokusnya kini secara cepat telah beralih saat ia sadar bahwa penisnya sekarang sudah benar-benar terasa sangat tegang. Tangannya-pun ia turunkan untuk memanjakan penis tegangnya itu dan menyentuh tubuh miliknya sendiri supaya dia bisa cepat ejakulasi.

" _Daddyy-iihh..._ Kau-anghh tidakkhh ingin menyusuhhhh?" Chenle membusungkan dadanya sambil memilin putingnya sendiri dan menatap Renjun dengan mata sayu menggoda miliknya.

"Ungghh!"

Ketika Renjun telah menuruti perkataan dari Chenle, kini bocah itupun langsung membusungkan dadanya dengan sangat tinggi karena telah merasa begitu terpuaskan dengan kuluman hangat yang berasal dari mulut milik Renjun.

"Aakhh... _I'm clooseeehh Daadhhh!"_ Chenle meremat permukaan kasur miliknya dengan kasar saat cairan sperma miliknya telah benar-benar meledak. Nafasnya memburu dengan dada yang naik-turun, ia sedikit merunduk saat Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dari atas puting miliknya, padahal dirinya sedang benar-benar merasa sangat terpuaskan dengan hal tersebut.

Dia melihat ke bawah dan sedikit mengerang panjang kala jemari-jemari panjang milik Renjun tadi telah dicabut oleh orangnya. Pria itu semakin mengangkangkan kaki miliknya, dan ya, diapun hanya mampu menurut saja kepada pria tersebut. Membiarkan pria itu melakukan segala hal terhadap tubuhnya dengan sesuka hati.

Dan entah kenapa dia malah terdengar seperti jalang murahan. Membiarkannya untuk berbuat sesuka hati? Ugh, sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat butuh belaian.

"Kau masih sempit, aku tidak mengira bahwa kau sebenarnya sangatlah alim." Kalimat entah pujian ataupun sindirian keluar dari mulut milik Renjun ketika pria itu tengah sibuk melonggarkan lubang anal milik Chenle.

Chenle mengangguk singkat, "Aku belum pernah melakukan _sex."_ Lalu sedikit meringis pelan kala tiga jari milik Renjun kembali dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya dan bermain dengan terlalu brutal untuk melonggarkannya.

"Akhhh..." Chenle menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat jari-jemari yang ada di dalam analnya itu menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa amat sangat sensitif di ujung sana. Suara desahannya secara perlahan kini telah terdengar sedikit parau karena Renjun menusukkan jari-jarinya tersebut dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan begitu tepat.

"Sakit?" Renjun merubah posisi tubuh milik Chenle menjadi menungging di depannya. Dan bocah itupun tidak menolak sama sekali, sangat penurut dan benar-benar begitu manis untuknya.

"Eungh.." Lenguhan tipis keluar dari celah bibir milik Chenle ketika Renjun mengeluarkan jarinya dengan pelan dari anal miliknya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan sedikit erat kala jari-jemari panjang tadi telah akan diganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih panjang, dan tentunya besar.

Renjun memasukkan penisnya dengan pelan, ia tahu Chenle pasti sedang menahan rasa perih, dan sebagai seseorang yang pengertian, maka diapun dengan sangat kerasnya berusaha supaya bocah tersebut tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit akibat dari hal ini.

"AARRGHHH!"

Namun, sekeras apapun Renjun mencoba, tetaplah saja hal itu masih terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Chenle. Apalagi ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya melakukan _sex_ dengan seseorang. Dan ya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa pengalaman pertamanya ini akan berkahir dengan seorang pria yang sangat dewasa dan begitu matang seperti Renjun.

" _Daddh-dyy mooveehh."_ Chenle mendesah pelan saat dirinya telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda tak bertulang itu di dalam analnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan erat ketika Renjun telah menggerakkan penisnya secara perlahan.

Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar jadi merinding kala alat kelamin itu saling bergesekkan dengan dinding rektum super sensitif miliknya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit bersamaan dengan matanya yang kini tengah ia pejamkan erat kala tangan milik Renjun juga ikut turun untuk memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Aghhh... akhh..." Satu seru desahan benada begitu erotis keluar dari celah bibir milik Chenle ketika Renjun telah berhasil menemukan titik prostat miliknya. Bocah itu menggelengkkan kepalanya kasar sambil tangannya semakin ia eratkan untuk menggenggam setia sisi bantal yang ada di dalam dekapannya tersebut.

 _"Daadhhyy... aahhkkk!"_ Suara rintihannya terdengar begitu putus asa dan hal inipun sukses untuk membuat Renjun jadi semakin menggila dalam menumbukkan penisnya.

"Arg, kau sudah tegang dan sangat basah lagi, _Sugar_." Renjun menggapai penis menggantung milik Chenle meremasnya dengan tempo yang teratur berbanding lurus dengan genjotannya yang lajunya kini juga telah sangat teratur.

"In-ih... sungguh sangat-Aakhhh... _Daaadddyyhhh!"_ Chenle tak berdaya dalam siksaan nikmat yang sekarang sedang mendera tubuhnya. Prostatnya benar-benar terasa telah digempur habis oleh Renjun hingga dia jadi merasa begitu pening karena merasakan hal ini. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, penisnya pun juga benar-benar terasa sangat dimanjakan oleh remasan nikmat yang diberikan olehnya tersebut.

Kakinya yang sejak tadi telah dipakainya untuk menumpu tubuhnya lambat laun mulai terasa lemah. Ia menengok ke belakang mengisyaratkan kepada Renjun supaya dirinya berbaring saja karena sungguh dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terus menungging seperti ini.

"Ouh, baiklah." Renjun mengabulkannya. Pria itu menghentikan sejenak sodokkannya dan membalikkan tubuh milik bocah manisnya itu pelan dengan tanpa melepaskan kontak penisnya dari dalam anal tersebut.

"Akh..." Renjun menggertakkan giginya saat penisnya terasa seperti diremas oleh rektum milik Chenle ketika ia membalikkan tubuh itu. Lalu, setelah Chenle benar-benar terbaring di bawahnya, maka Renjun-pun langsung menunduk untuk segera mencium bocah itu ke dalam ciuman penuh gairah yang dimilikinya.

Chenle meladeni itu, dia membalas setiap gerakan bibir dan lidah yang dilakukan oleh Renjun. Tangannya yang semula mengelus lembuf rambut milik Renjun kini malah ia pakai untuk menjambak rambut itu dengan kasar karena Renjun sudah kembali menggerakkan penisnya. Kali ini bahkan temponya lebih cepat dan keras dari yang sebelum dia berbaring seperti ini.

Tiga menit setelah berciuman Chenle sudah sangat kepayahan meladeni kerja lidah milik Renjun yang sangat luar biasa lihai itu. Lalu, dengan sedikit paksa, diapun mendorong dada milik pria tersebut supaya ciuman ini bisa segera dihentikan sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehabisan oksigen di dalam saluran pernapasan miliknya.

"Akhkkkhhhhh!" Chenle membusurkan punggungnya ketika Renjun telah beralih kepada puting mengeras miliknya dan melumat benda kecil itu dengan menggunakan mulut panas miliknya.

Deru napas milik Chenle begitu tidak teratur. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat kesulitan dalam mengontrol napasnya kala Renjun terus menghujaminya dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara seperti ini. Dan ia semakin tidak terkendali ketika penis yang sedang menumbuk prostatnya itu sekarang mulai semakin membesar di dalam analnya. Sejak awal analnya yang sudah terasa sangat penuh kini jadi terasa semakin penuh.

Dan penisnya yang ada di dalam remasan milik Renjun-pun juga terasa semakin tegang. Ia menebak mungkin dia akan keluar secara bersamaan dengan semburan semen milik pria tersebut.

"Jangan mengetatkan lubangmu, akh!"

"Aakhhh!"

Dan ya, benar saja. Mereka memang benar-benar melakukan ejakulasi secara bersamaan. Chenle memejamkan matanya erat ketika sekujur tubuhnya terasa seperti disiram oleh air yang begitu dingin hingga dia jadi menggigil gila seperti ini.

Sperma milik Renjun mengalir di dalam lubangnya, dan sementara miliknya sendiri telah sukses untuk membuat tubuh mereka jadi kotor karena lelehan sperma. Kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah, untuk menyaksikan Renjun yang sekarang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam sana dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

" _Daddyy..._ aku lelah." Suara milik Chenle terdengar sedikit manja bagi Renjun. Dan pria itu menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum tipis saja, sebelum dirinya mengambil sekotak tissue yang ada di nakas untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka dari cipratan sperma tersebut.

"Aku akan tidur di sini." Ucap Renjun sembari tangannya masih aktif membersihkan area dalam paha milik Chenle. Dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum maklum saja kala Chenle tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, dia tahu bocah itu pasti sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan aktivitas ranjang yang sangat menguras tenaga ini.

"Kau suka _Dragon Ball_? " Ucap Renjun sambil memeluk tubuh milik Chenle dari belakang ketika dirinya telah selesai membersihkan tubuh milik mereka. Dan ya, matanya sejak tadi benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan isi kamar milik bocah ini yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen dari tokoh kartun tersebut.

Chenle yang ada di dalam pelukannyapun mengangguk singkat lalu ikut menatap ke arah poster tokoh kartun favoritnya tersebut dengan senyuman cerah khas anak-anak.

"Aku sangat suka, apa kau ada keinginan untuk membantuku memgumpulkan seluruh koleksi _DVD_ serial kartun?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang main-main dan tidak serius.

"Aku akan."

"Ha?" Ucapan milik Renjun sukses untuk membuat Chenle terkejut. Dan demi memastikan hal tersebut, maka Chenle-pun menengok ke belakang, meminta Renjun untuk mengulangi ucapannya yang barusan.

Renjun yang melihat Chenle menengok kepadanya-pun langsung memajukan wajahnya untuk mencuri satu kecupan manis dari bibir merahnya itu.

"Aku akan membelikanmu apapun asal kau mau berhenti bermain-main dan memulai hubungan yang lebih serius denganku." Renjun yang otoriter dan suka seenaknya telah kembali.

Chenle mengerucutkan bibirnya mencoba untuk memikirkan ucapan milik Renjun dengan sedikit serius. Matanya mengawang ke atas dengan tubuh yang sekarang telah benar-benar berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Renjun secara sepenuhnya.

"Kau sangat suka padaku ya?" Satu pertanyaan sederhana Chenle ucapkan dan Renjun mengangguk singkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Kenapa suka padaku?" Chenle menanyainya lagi dengan menyampirkan tangan miliknya ke bahu kokoh milik Renjun.

"Karena kau sangat manis, mungkin?" Renjun mengedikkan bahu kokohnya itu dengan seringaian bibir yang sengaja ingin dia pamerkan kepada Chenle.

Chenle mendengus lalu memejamkan matanya, "Anggap saja kita sudah menjalin hubungan serius."

"Kau serius ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku?" Renjun merasa sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang telah diucapkan oleh Chenle tadi.

 _"_ Iya aku serius, _'Daddy'!"_ Ucap Chenle singkat.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita menikah?"

"Ha? Jangan buat jalan cerita ini jadi semakin aneh, _please."_ Ucap Chenle dengan jengah kala Renjun mulai ngawur.

"Iya, kau bilang kau mau menjalin hubungan yang serius denganku, jadi kita menikah saja."

"Kau sebutkan kata menikah sekali lagi di depanku, maka bersiap saja untuk kutendang jauh-jauh kau dari hidupku. Konsep perjalanan kisah cinta kita saja sejak awal sudah aneh, maka aku mohon jangan buat ini jadi terlihat semakin aneh."

Dan akhirnya kalimat inipun berhasil untuk membungkam mulut milik Renjun, hingga akhirnya kisah ini bisa berakhir dengan sedikit lebih baik. Karena ya, demi keselamatan akhir dari jalan cerita ini, maka Chenle-pun memang harus benar-benar segera membungkam mulut milik Renjun supaya cerita cintanya yang sejak awal telah _absurd_ itu bisa sedikit terselamatkan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **...**

Haechan menatap kedua tiket yang ada di dalam genggamannya dengan mata yang berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Dan hal ini berbeda dengan Mark, yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja di sebelahnya sambil membaca majalah otomotif miliknya.

"Pokoknya minggu depan kau sudah harus sembuh! Karena aku tidak mau berlibur sendirian ke Bali tanpa dirimu!" Haechan mengeluarkan suara ancaman bernada mencekam kepada Mark sambil menuding wajah milik pria itu dengan jari telunjuk miliknya.

Mark tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk meresponnya dan hanya mendengus santai, yang mana hal ini langsung dihadiahi oleh Haechan dengan pukulan tangan yang sedikit keras di bahu milik pria itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" Haechan berteriak marah kepada Mark yang sejak tadi tidak pernah bisa menanggapi dirinya dengan serius.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa? Tampan? Sudah sejak dulu memang." Jawab Mark santai sambil menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit yang sekarang tengah ditidurinya, dengan sedikit berdesak-desakan dengan Haechan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku kan baik ingin mengajakmu berlibur ke Bali, tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?" Haechan cemberut lalu memeluk Mark dari samping sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di lengan milik pria tersebut.

"Kau mendapatkan tiket itu dari pria lain." Singkat, akurat, serta sangat jelas. Dan Haechan bisa menangkap ada sedikit nada kecemburuan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Mark. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin Mark merasa tidak suka karena belakangan dia sering bertemu dengan pria lain, Renjun maksudnya, dan mungkin di sini ada sedikit kesalahpahaman yang harus segera ia luruskan. Supaya Mark tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Oh, jadi kau cemburu padaku ya?" Kalimat cengengesan ia keluarkan dengan sangat riang kepada Mark. Mark sendiri hanya berdecih tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada majalah miliknya.

"Jangan cemburu, Renjun itu, aku belakangan memang sering bertemu dengannya, tapi itu bukan karena aku sedang selingkuh dengannya. Dengarkan aku Mark _Hyung_ sayangku yang sangat tampan, aku dan dia sering bertemu itu karena aku ingin mengatur waktu untuknya bertemu dengan adikku. Kau tahu? Dia itu sangatlah tergila-gila dengan adikku, dan ya, sebagai teman yang baik, maka akupun memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan adikku." Dia menarik napas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"Lalu, sebagai imbalan dia juga memberiku tiket liburan ini dengan cuma-cuma. Bagaimana? Sudah paham? Sudah tahu semuanya kan sekarang? Jangan marah lagi ya, Sayang?" Haechan menatap Mark penuh harap dan Mark menengok ke arahnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Jadi? Kau menjual adikmu demi tiket ini? Begitu?"

Mendengar hal ini, Haechan-pun lantas langsung menahan suara geraman miliknya dengan susah payah. Matanya berkilat marah dan rasanya ingin sekali ia segera menenggelamkan Mark ke Samudera Pasifik sekarang juga jika saja pria itu tidak sedang sakit.

"Mulai sekarang, aku mohon padamu untuk hanya fokus saja ke pekerjaanmu di kantor! Jangan main dengan begundal-begundal bodoh itu lagi, Sialan! Karena kau tahu? Aku rasa sekarang kau telah tertular dengan kebodohan yang mereka miliki, dasar menyebalkan!" Murka Haechan untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Mark supaya Mark bisa segera menjauhi teman-teman balapan anehnya itu.

 **...**

 **FINISH**

 **JUM'AT 10/02/2017**

 **...**

 **Cuap-cuap:**

 **1\. Hirudinea [otw 19 tahun] : Teristimewa buat Nhy17Boonon alias Hida. Maaf baru bisa di-publish sekarang. Maaf juga karena telah menistakan RenLe yang masih baby jadi kayak gini . Tapi, untuk semua RenLe Shipper, semoga kalian suka ya. Ceritanya emang aneh, terlalu teburu-buru banget emang. Tapi dengan keterbatasan waktu aku mencoba untuk membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih lambat alurnya, meski kayaknya gagal -_-. Semoga kalian suka deh ya, and love you guys. Uneg-unegku banyak sebenernya. Dan Hida semoga kamu segera mempost ff request-an dari diriku! Adegan Ranjang di ff ini tidak diedit sama sekali, karena ya, aku merasa sudah sangat menyerah dengan bagian itu, jadi kalo kalian kecewa ya aku sih wajar saja.**

 **2\. Standingflower [21 tahun bulan depan] : gua cuma temen mereka berdua yang sering nengahin mrk kalo mereka lg debat. Selain itu juga sering kasi saran ini-itu ke mereka supaya ffnya gak jd absurd bgt. Gua gak ada penname ffn, dan standingflower itu diambil dari nama asli, Bunga. Intinya gua cuma penasihat aja di antara mereka berdua.**

 **VitaminABC [16 tahun lebih 8 bulan] : Halo .-. Aku ini pembaca sekaligus calon pembuat ff yang debut ff dengan didompleng oleh Kak Hiru. Mohon untuk terus didukung ya. Dan meskipun ini ff idenya dari si Hirudinea (yg nulispun jg lbh banyak dia), tapi ini ff tetep milikku haha, karena aku telah membelinya dengan dua ekor lintah imut yang kubeli dari tempat budidaya. Apalah si hiru itu, harga dirinya hanya setara dengan lintah kwkwkw.**

 **Ok, jadi sejarah Ff ini cukup panjang. Ff ini awalnya mau dibuat sendiri sama Hiru, tapi pas di penghujung waktu, si Hiru stress dan minta bantuan ke aku. Aku sih hayok saja, dan jadilah ff ini dibuat.**

 **Ff ini mengalami perombakan drastis selama tiga kali. Dari awal Desember sebenernya udah jadi, tapi dia merasa kurang puas. Lalu awal Januari, ketika aku berkunjung ke Tembalang, aku ketemu sama Hiru dan ngerombak total ff ini.**

 **Ff ini banyak banget halangannya, dari jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kita, karena aku orang Solo dan Hiru hanyalah pengangguran sok sibuk di Semarang jadinya sulit sekali untuk kita bisa ketemu supaya pas bikin ff ini bisa nyaman.**

 **Sampai akhirnya, ketika Hiru melawat ke Solo karena dia sok-sokkan jadi relawan PMI kami pun bertemu dan menyelesaikan ff ini.**

 **Tapi, pas ffnya udah jadi. Lagi-lagi Hiru gak puas dan merasa ffnya terlalu terburu-buru dan kependekan. Padahal pas waktu itu situasinya dia udah balik ke Semarang. Dan akhirnya akulah yang harus ke Semarang -sekalian jalan-jalan, buat bikin ff itu lagi. Nambahin words dan juga motong beberapa adegan yg gak perlu.**

 **Dan akhirnya, pada hari inilah ff ini jadi. Mungkin tulisan kita gak jauh beda krn di sini kitanya saling menyesuaikan diri untuk saling menjiplak gaya penulisan masing-masing wkhwkwkw.**

 **Cuap-cuapnya udahan. Dan semoga temennya Hiru puas sama ff ini. Juga semoga Hiru bahagia sama lintah pemberian dariku, dasar cewek aneh, lintah kok dipiara kwkekw.**

 **Kalian kalo mau muji, muji aku aja. Tapi kalo mau hina krn ffnya jelek, hina si hiru aja *njuu :v. Gak ah, kalian suka gak suka kritik aja kita bertiga, ok :)**

 **See you di ff request-an lain yang kalian request ke hiru. Karena ya, ff yang kalian request ke Hiru beberapa saat yang lalu sekarang lagi digarap sama kita bertiga lagi. Kenapa bukan Hiru sendiri? Jawabannya karena dia sok sibuk dan minta kita duet aja buat ngerjain ff meski endingnya dia sendirilah yang dapet part nulis ff paling banyak 😂**

 **P.s : Kak hiru jangan marah karena aku gak sudi panggil kamu mbak ataupun kak kwkwkwkwk. FFNYA YANG LAIN TOLONG CEPET DIPUBLISH YA!**

 **FF INI No sequel! NO SEQUEL!**


End file.
